Meta:Dramatis Loci
The following is simply a list of all place names both in the wiki, and many others that may need to be added at some point. Please add liberally to this list, and feel free to create pages (stubby or otherwise) to fill in the gaps for places that do not yet have pages. A * Adrilankha -- A large city on the south coast, captial city of the Empire * Agate * Ailor -- A region famed for its wine production B * Baritt's Tomb -- A large mountain located in or near Fornia County * Barleytown * Bengloarafurd -- A village in Eastern Dragaera, near Bengloarafurd Ford * Bigcliff -- A Teckla village near Smallcliff * Blackbird Mountain -- A large mountain in northern Dragaera named for Lord Blackbird * Blackchapel -- A village in the Eastern Kingdoms, home of Morrolan e'Drien for many years * Bra-Moor -- A county which is the capital of the Duchy of Arylle * Brachington's Moor -- The Manor house of the Duchy of Arylle located in Bra-Moor county * Brambles * Brickerstown * Broken Mountain C * Candletown -- A town near Adrilankha, famed for its entertainments * Castle Black -- The floating castle which is home to Morrolan e'Drien * Castle Rock -- A town in the Sorannah, home of Khaavren * Cliffside * Collier Hills -- A wealthy region directly north of Southmoor * Cordania * Covered Springs -- A village or town in the southwest corner of Southmoor * Crossway D * Daavya -- A barony within the Duchy of Arylle, ruled by Tazendra * Deathgate Falls -- Gateway to the Paths of the Dead, located in the far north * Deepwell * Deepwell Inn * Dragaera City -- Old captial of the Empire, destroyed in Adron's Disaster * Duchy of Arylle -- Home of Temma Aerich * Dzur Mountain -- Large mountain in Southmoor, home of Sethra Lavode E * Eastern Kingdoms -- The lands beyond the Eastern Mountains * Eastern Mountains -- A large mountain chain that separates the Empire from the Eastern Kingdoms * Eastmanswatch -- A large duchy on the eastern border of the Empire * Elde Island -- A large island off the south coast of Dragaera * Esania -- An Eastern Kingdom that produces its own coinage * Everdim F * Faerie -- An Eastern term for the Dragaeran Empire * Fautonswell -- A duchy where Dragonlords once fought a war * Fenario -- An Eastern Kingdom near Pepperfield * Foaming Pool -- A fountain in Dragaera City said to grant good fortune * Forever Plains -- A grassy region in the north, home to a tribe of Cat-centaurs * Fornia -- A county in eastern Dragaera near Soothmoor G * Gate of the Flags -- An entryway into Dragaera City * Gorge * Great Marsh -- A swampy region on the southern border of Fenario * Great Plain -- A fertile farmland in central Dragaera which surround the Collier Hills * Greater Sea of Chaos -- A large sea of amorphia to the northeast of the Empire * Greenaere -- A small banana-shaped island off the west coast of Dragaera * Greymist Valley -- Valley formed by the Blood River leading to Deathgate Falls * Gridley * Grimwall Mountains -- A large mountain chain stretching around Fenario from the north to the southeast * Grimwall Pass -- The lowest point in the Grimwall Mountains on the eastern border of Fenario H * Halfwing * Halls of Judgment -- Home of the Lords of Judgment * Hampers * Harata -- A region in the Kanefthali Mountains, home of Sennya * Harte -- A city along the south coast of Dragaera, west of Adrilankha * Harwall * Hawk Mountain * Highland Reef -- A duchy, ruled by Jenicor e'Terics * Hillcrest * Holcomb * House on the Street of Glass Cutters -- Home of Khaavren (and, once, his friends) in Dragaera City I * Iadam * Imperial Palace -- There have been two; one in Dragaera City and one in Adrilankha * Imperial Prisons -- Located in the Iorich Wing of the Imperial Palace J * Jenoine's Place -- A world on an alternate plane of reality where the Jenoine exist K * Kanefthali -- A mountainous region in the northwest of the Empire * Marquisate of Khaavren -- A district of Shallowbanks, ancestral home of Khaavren * Kieron's Watch -- A tall cliff that once stood to the east of Adrilnkha * Kripna L * Lake Fenarr -- A large lake on the western edge of Fenario * Landsight -- An island that enagages in trade with the Empire * Larkspur * Laughing River * Leramont * Lesser Sea of Chaos -- A lake of amorphia located on the former site of Dragaera City * Lonely Ridge * Lorimel -- A village near the Kanefthali Mountains in northwestern Dragaera * Lottstown * Luatha -- A duchy located sixty leagues east of Dragaera City M * Merinna * Merwin * Michaagu's -- A restaurant in Adrilankha, reputed to be second-best in the Empire * Mistyvale * Mordfal -- A county in Fenario * Mount Bli'aard -- A large peak in the Eastern Mountains near Redface * Mount Drift -- A formidable peak central in the Eastern Mountains * Mount Horsehead * Mount Kâna -- A mountain that forms part of the Kanefthali chain * Mount Kieron -- A mighty peak in the northeast of the Empire * Mount Koopyr * Mount Lostway -- A mountain that forms part of the Kanefthali chain * Mount Redground N * Nacine -- A village near Dzur Mountain in Southmoor * Needle-at-the-Top -- A mountain that forms part of the Kanefthali chain * Nemite Valley -- A protected region in the Eastern Kingdoms, home to the Nemites * Newmarket -- A small town in the duchy of Luatha * North Pinewood Hold -- An area in the north of Eastmanswatch, home of Uttrik and Kytraan * Northport -- A moderately large town on the northwest coast of Dragaera O * Old Palace -- The former Brokedown Palace of Fenario P * Paths of the Dead -- The mystical region surrounding the Halls of Judgment * Pepperfield -- A large plain, renowned its various peppers, in the far east of the Empire * Pushta -- A large grassland in central Dragaera R * Redface -- The keep of Adron e'Kieron, located in Eastmanswatch * Ridgly * Ripples * Riverwall S * Salute * Sandyhome -- A desert region north of Pepperfield rich in diamonds * Shallow Sea -- A large portion of the ocean-sea south of the Empire * Shallowbanks -- A county in central Dragaera, ancestral home of Khaavren * Smallcliff -- A small village in western Dragaera, part of the lands of Loraan * South Adrilankha -- The Easterners Ghetto in Adrilankha * Southmoor -- A region in the southeast of the Empire, first a county, later a duchy * South Mountain * Sorannah -- A county in the duchy of Luatha, east of Dragaera City * Steps * Suntra -- A large desert in the north-central part of the Empire * Szurke -- A county on the eastern border of the Empire, near Fenario T * Tenmoors * The Blue Flame -- A restaurant in Vlad Taltos' region in Adrilankha * The Three Forts -- An inn located in Newmarket * Three Seasons -- The home of Roannac and Malypon in northern Dragaera * Thundering Lake -- A large, ominous lake in the Eastern Kingdoms, near Blackchapel * Tiren's Peak -- A large mountain on the southern edge of the Eastern Mountains * Trader's Rock * Tree -- The new palace of Fenario that both destroyed and renewed the Old Palace * Tursk V * Valabar's -- The best restaurant in the Empire, located in Adrilankha * Verra's Halls -- The mystical plane where Verra holds audiences, future birthplace of Devera W * Wandering Forest -- A large forested region in the west of Fenario * Whitecrest -- The county in the south of the Empire that contains Adrilankha Y *Yendi River -- A major river in central Dragaera that abuts the Collier Hills